wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Midas Crystals
"Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots... Midas Crystals." ― Dark Blood, during his ritual for summoning The Midas Crystals are six immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe, created by the Set the God of Death. Each of the stones possess unique capabilities that have been enhanced and altered by various alien civilizations for millennia. History According to Mythology from Kelly Delaney, the Midas Crystals were six different singularities existing before the beginning of the universe, it was the royal advisor named James who was heartbroken when he saw his wife who was the princess, sleeping with another guy. Enraged by his wife’s one, James performed the ritual to summon the god of death, Set. He begged him to sell his soul, Set accept him and creating a egyptian armor, Armor of Midas Once the Armor was created, James as killed after he murder his wife and son in hand of the princess’s father as punishment for committed murder, they were scattered away by the king to be never reunited. The Hearts, which could be remolded into Hearts befor landed around the world. The Hearts Each Heart is shaped like a small heart. Each Heart is named after, and represents, a different characteristic of existence, and possessing any single Heart grants the user the ability to command whatever aspect of existence the Heart represents. The Hearts are not immutable. On two occasions, one or more of the Hearts have appeared in the form of deep spheres that are several feet in diameter. On other occasions, the Heart have appeared in their small heart shape and had their colors altered to match the colors of the Midas Crystals. The six Midas Crystals include: Reality Heart * Heart Color: Red *Previous Location: * Current Location: Inside the Midas of Armor * Owner: Dark Blood (formerly) Scott Jones (currently) * Powers and Abilities: Allows the user to fulfill their wishes, even if the wish is in direct contradiction with scientific laws, and do things that would normally be impossible; and create any type of alternate reality the user wishes. At full potential, when backed by the other Gems, the Reality Gem allows the user to alter reality on a universal scale. Soul Heart * Heart Color: Orange * Current Location: Inside the Midas of Armor * Owner: Dark Blood * Powers and Abilities: Allows the user to steal, control, manipulate, and alter living and dead souls. The Soul Gem is also the gateway to an idyllic pocket universe. At full potential, the Soul Gem grants the user control over all life in the universe. Mind Heart * Heart Color: Yellow * Current Location: Inside the Midas of Armor * Owner: Dark Blood * Powers and Abilities: Allows the user to enhance their mental and psionic abilities and access the thoughts and dreams of other beings. At full potential, when backed by the Power Gem, the Mind Gem can access all minds in existence simultaneously. The Mind Gem is also the manifestation of the universal subconscious. Time Heart * Heart Color: Green * Current Location: Inside the Midas of Armor * Owner: Dark Blood * Powers and Abilities: Allows the user to see into the past and the future; stop, slow down, speed up or reverse the flow of time; time travel; change the past and the future; age and de-age beings; and trap people or entire universes in unending loops of time. At full potential, the Time Gem grants the user omniscience and total control over the past, present, and future. Space Heart * Heart Color: Blue * Current Location: Inside the Midas of Armor * Owner: Dark Blood * Powers and Abilities: Allows the user to exist in any location; move any object anywhere throughout reality; warp or rearrange space; teleport themselves and others; increase their speed; and alter the distance between objects contrary to the laws of physics. At full potential, the Space Gem grants the user omnipresence. Power Heart * Heart Color: Purple * Current Location: Inside the Midas of Armor * Owner: Dark Blood * Powers and Abilities: Allows the user to access and manipulate all forms of energy; enhance their physical strength and durability; enhance any superhuman ability; and boost the effects of the other five Gems. At full potential, the Power Gem grants the user omnipotence. Category:Objects Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood items Category:MIdas Crystals Category:Jewelries